Trollstavskannibalerna
by ylwa1987w
Summary: läs :
1. Kapitel 1: Kokande vatten

Detta är min första fanfichistoria. _Jag kärnar förstås inte pengar på detta och äger inget förutom kannibalerna. _

det är väldigt korta kapitel, mer som en novell egentligen xD skicka en review och säg om du gillar den eller inte !  


* * *

Någonstans i regnskogen vid Amazonas, i en glänta, hade ett nytt läger byggts upp. Den stora svarta kitteln i mitten kokade och spred ånga uppför träden, ett litet svarthårigt barn kilade mellan två av husen, men annars var det folktomt. I ett av husen av bambu stod Gura intryckt i ett mörkt hörn.

– Oh, Gura… viskade hennes man.

– Men Duro då! Fnittrade hon när han lät handen smeka uppför hennes lår. Hon böjde sig fram och kysste honom. Duro log när hennes tunga lekte med hans mun. Det fortsatte så fast folk där utanför hade börjat bli högljudda. Efter några minuter blev han irriterad. Kvinnan ville inte sluta flärpa med tungan mot hans läppar och tänder. Han morrade hotfullt.

– Gura!

Han spottade lite och bet fast i hennes tunga med tänderna. I ett enda ryck slet han av den. Guras ögon glittrade. Han log försmädligt och började tugga på tungbiten, sedan svalde han den. Blodet rann nerför hennes mun och in i hans när han kysste hennes hals och haka. Hon smekte honom över fjädrarna som satt i håret och vidare neråt.

– Döjö, öh ve vö! Blodet stäckte åt alla håll när hon försökte prata.

– Jag hör tyvärr inte vad du säger älskling. Men jag antar att jag vet vad du vill.

Duro plockade åt sig en mörk trollstav av ebenholts från ett litet bord, pekade på hennes tunga och mumlade "Homes Repares". Genast läktes såret och en ny, tjockare bit av tungan växte fram. Gura skelade när hon såg ner på den och fnös missnöjt.

– Tjocktunga.

– Fettunga heter det älskling, när man bara får äta fläskigt fett.

– Jaja, smaltunga. Suckade hon och återupptog kärleksakten.

Ljudnivån utanför det lilla bambuhuset steg hela tiden och efter ett tag ropade någon:

– Duro! Bytet fångat!

Gura gav upp et tjut och släppte sin fru, som inte hade några kläder på sig längre. Han rusade ut och sällade sig till gruppen. En människa hängde upp och ner på en pinne som två män bar framåt mot kitteln. Han var likblek med kallsvetten rinnandes längs pannan men gjorde bara svaga försök att komma loss. Duro hånlog. Länge sedan nu. Undrar varför han kom hit, tänkte han, här finns inget för någon annan än oss att göra.

– Vad heter du? Frågade han kyligt den okände människan.

– Percy Weasley, svarade människan. Hans hår var kortklippt, välvårdat och flammande rött och han hade fräknar.

– Och vad gör du egentligen här?

– Jag har ett brev med ett meddelande till er eftersom ni är trollstavsbärare om ni behagar släppa ner mig! Skrek rödtotten för full hals.

– Jaså minsann. Så när Ledaren inte är här passar det för Hans Son att låta en trollkarl gå fri. Aldrig så sant som mitt namn kommer från gurdusroten.

Duro slängde bak sitt mörka toviga hår. Istället för att ha sina fjädrar uppåt som indianerna hade de fjädrarna neråt över håret. Kvinnorna hade istället för en röd prick i pannan som i Indien, en svart prick på varje kindkota. Både män, barm och kvinnors läppar var svartfärgade och de bar skinn och fjädervästar.

– Så ni vill inte ha meddelandet mot att jag släpps? Undrade trollkarlen med svag röst. Han var inte längre blek utan röd i ansiktet av att hänga upp och ner.

– Percy Weasley, vi ska ha meddelandet ändå. Spann Gura med silkeslen röst och smög armen och Duros midja. De andra i lägret började bli otåliga.

– Ge oss det. Annars får du en mycket plågsammare död.

Percy Weasley hade tårar i ögonen och viskade bara.

– Voldemort är död. Det är allt. Han är besegrad och dödsätarna kommer spåras upp. SLÄPP MIG NU!

Duro sa åt dem att det inte fanns något att vänta på. En gammal man sprang iväg och hämtade lika gamla instrument som han delade ut till var och en. Någon la mer ved på elden under kitteln och Duro började sjunga med grov röst. Snart sjöng alla och dansade omkring kitteln.

Människan hängde mellan två pinnar rakt över det kokande vattnet, jämrade och vred på sig. När de sjungit klart hade skymningen sänkts sig, lågorna spred sitt fladdrande ljus och Percy Weasley var nästan nere i vattnet, han hörde sig inte längre.

Då hände _det._


	2. Kapitel 2: Det och mycket mer

det första händer ungefäri augusti, så det stämmer med att Gura får barn i juli :)  
jag har skrivit ett kapitel till men vet inte om jag ska fortsätta efter det, det blir liksom väldigt långa tidshopp ändå.

KOMMENTERA!! :D

Duro hörde ett högt rop från himlen som fick Gura att ramla omkull. Hon välte honom också och alla andra som stod bakom, de föll som dominobrickor. Han såg hur en av stolparna som höll Percy Weasleys bjälke uppe brast och hur han plaskade i vattnet. Men i nästa sekund flög två monster på kvast fram ur ingenstans och drog upp honom. Duro vrålade av ilska men det hörde ingen, eftersom någon mycket tung hade rullat sig över honom i ett försök att komma upp ur kaoset.

– Akta dig för i _helvete_! Skrek han åt honom. Mannen grymtade något och drog sig i skägget medan han reste sig upp. Duro såg att det var Grif den matglade, som alla kallade honom. Han tog tag i Guras hand och drog irriterad med sig henne. I kaoset hade kvastflygarna och Percy Weasley gått upp i rök.

Gura bleknade. Han förstod precis varför. Hans far skulle aldrig förlåta honom för att han hade låtit en människa komma undan, det kanske var den sista de någonsin fick. Att äta djur är påfrestande för mig, sa han alltid.

– De blåa ögonen...

– Tänk inte på det.

– Hur skulle jag kunna låta bli? Han kommer koka oss levande.

– Nej, det kommer han _inte!_ protesterade Duro med eftertryck, men mest för att lugna sin fru, han var inte helt säker heller.

– Ska vi leta efter dem?

– Ingen idé om de kan flyga... Han kände sig så irriterad att till och med Guras hår var frestande att dra i.

– Men...

– Inga män. Eller jo föresten, många män och inga kvinnor. Nej, en man och en kvinna.

Han tog hennes hand och drog henne till en av stugorna.

– Kom så tar vi ut vår besvikelse här inne.

Percy Weasleys räddare hade kommit i sista sekunden. Han hade bara fått brännsår av vattnet, inte blivit kokt. En längre rödhåring stod böjd över honom med oroligt min. Bredvid honom satt en svarthåring med gröna ögon och ett sicksackärr i pannan. En brunhåring uttalade läkeformler över honom med bestämd min. När han sakta vaknade och slog upp ögonen fann han att han låg på mjukt, kallt gräs i en konstig glänta.

– Argentina, sa den andra rödhåringen. Du måste vila nu. Den brunhåriga kvinnan reste sig och började vandra fram och tillbaka.

– Kannibaler! Jag kan bara inte _fatta _det!

– Lugna dig Hermione. Jag är säker på att det är olagligt att vara det. Den svarthårige hade fortfarande blicken fäst vid Percy Weasleys ansikte.

Hermione lät sig inte lugnas.

– Om det ens finns någon lag, ja! Det är bara så... så _ofattbart_!

– Så fort vi kan transferera oss ska vi fixa dom till Azkaban, okej? Sätt dig ner nu!

Hon satte sig motvilligt bredvid vid Percy Weasley. Efter en stund, då de bara suttit och stirrat rakt ut i luften, suckade hon och tog upp en liten svart handväska. Ur den plockade hon upp ett litet tält som vecklade ut sig själv och blev till ett fullfjädrat hus med sängar, kök och badrum. De la med gemensamma krafter Percy Weasley i en säng, han var fortfarande så borta att han inte kunde tala.

– Godnatt Harry, muttrade den långa rödhåringen.

– Ja, godnatt då GulleRonnie, svarade Harry när Ron började gå mot samma dörr som Hermione ilsket försvunnit genom. Ron vände sig sakta om. Harry gav honom en menade blick och han brast ut i gapskratt. Efter några minuter flämtade han:

– Gulle...! Hur fan visste d-hu? Harry skrattade ännu mer och sa bara:  
– Man hör en hel del när man bor vägg i vägg med er. Det ska verkligen bli skönt när Auror-utbildningen är över!

När morgonen kom återvände ledarens son till kanniballägret. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Percy Weasley hörde aldrig de rasande skriken, eftersom de redan gett sig iväg till England. För att sammanfatta det hela kort var det Grif som skvallrade, och Duro och Gura hukade som små barn när han bestraffade dom med att kasta brinnande facklor.

– _Ni förtjänar inte att delta i kannibalernas kultur, ni förtjäna inte att äta människokött!_

Längre än så kom han faktiskt aldrig eftersom trolldomsministeriet anlände med full styrka och forslade dom över havet till Azkaban.

En intressant händelse som kan vara värd att berätta om inträffade på Harrys, Ginnys, Rons och Hermiones dubbelbröllop i juli. Det hölls i närheten av Kråkboet, dom fick inte plats på tomten. Ginny utbildade sig till Helare och Hermione hade utvecklat F.I.S.A (som numera hette F.I.S.Å.M., och stod för Föreningen för Idiellt Stöd Åt många Magiska varelser) till en större organisation.

Mitt under bröllopet kom en minister och berättade att Dura (de fick först veta att det var en av kannibalerna såklart) hade fött en dotter i Azkaban. Eftersom de inte visste hur hennes magi fungerade skulle hon få bo på barnhem till sju års ålder och sedan undersökas under några år för att se vad hon skulle hamna.

De skrattade de alla gott åt. När de senare var dans bjöd Harry upp Hermonie och sa lågt, så inga andra skulle höra:  
–Om jag träffar henne ska hon allt få veta att hon lever. Kan du tänka dig något värre än ett kannibalbarn?

– Nej, log Hermione. Men hon kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om barnet.


End file.
